Heart
by chizuru-ka
Summary: Heart, hati..tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati setiap orang. namun dia tau, dan sudah menjadi takdirnya untuk menghadapi itu semua../warning!gaje!Typo!/HUman version, just prolog in this chapter!/ my first fic in this fandom, arigatou gozaimasu!


_Aku selalu takut akan semua hal._

_Apapun itu, walapun hal tersebut adalah hal yang sepele seperti seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang di dekatku, atau pun hembusan angin yang menyapu kulit pucatku._

_Kapankah aku tidak takut dengan hal-hal sepele yang terjadi di sekitarku?_

_Jangan mengasihaniku, aku hanya akan membuatku lebih menyedihkan, kau tahu?_

_Mungkin, seumur hidup aku akan terus hidup di dalam kesendirian ini._

_Tak apa aku bisa bertahan untuk menjalaninya, asalkan 'dia' tidakmuncul kepermukaan…_

_._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer: MondoMedia? I don't own happy tree friend's afterall**

**Warning!TYPO -OOC-rush-gajeness-Flaky harem-latar belakang di jepang-keanehan lainnya.**

**Ket: **_**italic=di dalam hati**_

**Do not enjoy…(huh?)**

**-Chapter ini hanya PROLOG-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gadis dengan warna rambut merah menyala yang tertutup topi rajut berwarna putih tengah memandang kaku dengantubuh yang bergetar ketika melihat bangunan besar yang ada di depan matany saat ini. Banyak pemuda pemudi seusianya jalan berlalu lalang melewati tubuh gadis rubi yang terlihat ringkih bila disentuh itu. Dia tidak suka keramaian, itulah masalahnya.

Kalau saja dia boleh memilih untuk tidak sekolah maka akan dia lakukan dari dulu, sayangnya tidak bisa. Flaky-gadis bermata rubi senada dengan warna rambutnya yang tidak disisir rapi tersebut-sangat benci jika berhadapan dengan orang banyak-ah, lebih tepatnya dia tidak suka semua hal yang ada di dunia ini mungkin?-.

"Petunia!Kita satu sekolah, kyaa!"

Flaky dapat mendengar teriakan gembira dari seorang gadis bersurai soft pink sebahu yang berwajah imut danterlihat ceria sedang berpelukandengan gadis lainnya yang memiliki surai biru bermodel pony tail. Mereka terlihat bahagia karena bisa satu sekolah di sekolah favorite di Kota Tokyo. Flaky menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu dan tersenyum hambar, dia yakin, sangat yakin seumur hidupnya tidak akan bisa memeluk seseorang seerat itu, bahkan orang yang sekedar melewatinya saja sering kali tidak menyadari keberadaanya. Apa mungkin dia bisa tahan menjalani kehidupan sekolah baru yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk bersosialisasi terhadap manusia lainnya?

'_**Matilah kau!'**_

**DEG!**

Nafas Flaky tiba-tiba menderu hebat, dengan segera dia mengambil healer yang sengaja di simpan di kantung seragam sekolahnya, dan menekan healer tersebut hingga oksigen kembali merasuk ke pernafasannya. Wajahnya kini tampak sangat pucat dan dipenuhi bulir-bulir cuaca pagi ini cukup hangat dan angin sepoi-sepoi sempat berhembus perlahan menerbangkan sebagian rambut merahnya.

'_Ta-tahan dirimu Flaky, kauti-tidakingin 'kejadian' dulu terulang kembali bukan?' _Flaky beruasaha menahan dirinya dengan mengusap bagian dadanya kuat-kuat. Sembari menguatkan dirinya untuk menatap ke arah keramaian siswa Happy Tree Gakuen di depannya, Flaky melangkahkan kakinya dengan gerakan lambat ke depan gerbang sekolahnya, kalau kalian bisa melihat gerakannya kalian mungkin akan berkata 'Bahkan siput saja bisa lebih cepat daripada gadis itu!'.

TAP!

Sulit, sulit sekali untuk bisa bergerak bebas masuk ke dalam sana. Kenapa tuhan menciptakan makhluk sepenakut dirinya sih? Apa gunanya jika dia hanya akan menjadi angin lewat bagi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Sekolahpun rasanya percuma, hanya membuang-buang waktu.

'_A-aku lebih baik pulang saja..' _Baru saja Flaky ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sekolah yang megah tersebut tiba-tiba tubuhnya bertubrukan keras dengan seorang pemuda berseragam gakuran hitam dari sekolahnya.

Flaky yang tidak menjaga keseimbangannya segera saja jatuh cukup keras kebawah sedangakan pemuda itu menawarkan bantuan terhadap Flaky yang masih terduduk kaget karena kejadian tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku terburu-buru!" Suara beritone dari pemuda itu mengagetkan Flaky dari lamunannya, nafasnya kembali terguncang. Kenapa lagi-lagi penyakit ini kambuh? Flaky pun segera berdiri dari jatuhnya dan berlari menjauhi sekolah serta pemuda yang masih terlihat bingung dengan sikap Flaky, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak dilupakan pemuda bermata dan berambut hijau muda itu, yaitu mata rubi Flaky yang menitikan air mata.

"Hei, Flippy. Sebagai anggota OSIS kau harus bertanggung jawab dong! Kita sedang sibuk mengatur murid baru nih,"

"Mengatur? Bukannya daritadi kerjaanmu hanya membuat semuanya semakin berantakan saja? "

Dua pemuda kembar berbeda sifat tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Flippy. Mereka adalah Splendont dan Splendid kembar indentik yang memiliki warna rambut dan sifat yang bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Dan tentu saja mereka adalah sahabat dari Flippy. Flippy yang tadinya menatap kepergian Flaky kini mengalihakan pandangannya kepada dua saudara kembar tersebut dan tertawa kecil.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian ini selalu bertengkar, tapi kau ada benarnya juga Splendont,"

"HEI!" Splendid berteriak marah, tidak menerima pernyataan Flippy sedangkan Splendont hanya tersenyum licik. Tiba-tiba Flippy teringat lagi dengan sosok Flaky dan berniat menanyakan gadis merah tersebut kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Apa kalian tahu ada murid tahun ajaran baru yang berambut merah panjang dengan topi rajut putih?"

Sebelum mereka berdua menjawab tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda lagi dari atas pohon Sakura yang ada didekat Flippy dan mendaratkan kakinya tepat di wajah Splendid.

"Nutty! Kau tidur lagi di atas pohon?" Tanya Flippy sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan pemuda bertubuh mungil yang asyik memakan permen lolipop di mulutnya.

"Yagh, wewitulah, awu wewangtuk..(Yah, begitulah aku mengantuk)" Ujarnya tidak jelas karena permen lolipop yang diemutnya.

"Lain kali kau jangan tidur di atas pohon lagi, nanti dimarahi oleh Tiger-sensei." Nasihat Splendont dengan wajah datar.

"Tunggu, daritadi aku ingin bertanya apa kalian melihat seorang gadis berambut merah dengan topi rajut di sini?" flippy kembali bertanya dengan wajah penasaran. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa terenyuh saat melihat gadis merah tadi menangis saat bertubrukan dengannya. Gadis itu terlihat lemah sekali dan butuh perlindungan, apakah dia sudah memiliki pa-hei, tunggu dulu. Kenapa dia malah berpikiran seperti ini? Seperti bukan dirinya saja!

"Gadis berambut merah? Kau bukan melihat Speldontkan?" Tanya Nutty dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, mendengar penuturan Nutty Splendont dan Flippy segera menjitak kepala si penyuka permen itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan gadis itu? Tumben sekali Flippy yang cuek jadi tertarik dengan seorang gadis.." Goda Splendont dengan suara monoton, mau bagaimanpun reaksi Spledont tetap saja wajah dan suaranya itu datar. Mungkin bawaan dari sananya kali ya?

"Hei kalian semua, upacara penerimaan murid tahun ajaran baru sebentar lagi akan dimulai!" Teriak pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru muda, dari gerbang sekolah. Pemuda itu tampak bersiap untuk menutup gerbang pagar sekolah dengan bantuan seorang pemuda berkacamata, yang terlihat seperti seorang kutu buku.

"Ketua Lumpy!" Teriak mereka serempak, segera saja mereka berlari menuju ke dalam sekolah dengan penuh semangat. Tapi ada satu orang lagi yang tertinggal di sana.

"WOI! JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU, SIALAN!" Mereka ternyata melupakan Splendid yang tadi diijak oleh Nutty yang turun dari atas pohon. Segera saja Splendid bangkit dengan wajah bekas sepatu diwajahnya dan bergegas masuk kedalam sekolahnya.

..

..

..

..

Lagi-lagi terlihat 2 pemuda kembar identik di dalam ruang olahraga Indoor Happy Tree Gakuen. Para murid-murid tahun ajaran baru maupun tahun ajaran lama berkumpul dan dibagi dengan rapi sesuai kelasnya masing-masing. Kedua pemuda kembar itu menatap ke atas panggung, Kepala sekolah mereka sedang asyik berpidato menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Ya, mendengarkan pidato adalah hal yang membosankan bagi mereka tak heran kalau mereka memiliki kebiasan jahil yang tidak ketulungan.

"Hei, shifty. Target lock on.." Bisik pemuda berambut hijau tua pura-pura menguap sambil menatap tajam ke arah kantung celana pemuda berambut ungu berkacamata hitam yang berdiri di depan mereka. Sang kembaran lain tersenyum licik sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan, perlahan tangannya mengambil dompet kulit dari kantung celana target kejahilan mereka. Suasana yang sepi dan tenang seperti ini sebenarnya tidak menguntungkan mereka, tapi itulah tantangannya.

Sedikit lagi akan terambil dan..

HAP!

"Pst..mission complete.." mereka pun ber high five ria dengan gerakan pelan dan tertawa kecil sembari menyimpan dompet yang sudah mereka ambil dari kantung pemuda berambut ungu berkacamata hitam tadi. Paling tidak kebosanan mereka sudah dapat teratasi.

..

..

..

..

"Kami panggilkan Cuddles dan Rusell!"

Kepala sekolah bertepuk tangan dan diikuti seluruh muridnya, ternyata dua orang laki-laki yang di panggil oleh kepla sekolah tadi adalah murid dengan prestasi tertinggi di sekolah Happy Tree Gakuen.

Pemuda dengan gakuran hitam rapi berambut kuning segera menaiki panggung dan podium diikuti pemuda berambut panjang dikepang berwarna biru yang kencing agkurannya sengaja dibuka dan gayanya terlihat urakan.

Mungkin bagi sebgian orang akan sedikit bingung melihat pemuda berambut biru dikepang tersebut bisa meraih nilai tertinggi di antara murid jenius lainnya namun itulah kenyataanya. Dengan gaya urakannya Rusell bertepuk tangan dengan keras dan mengambil alih mic yang di pegang oleh kepala sekolah.

"Tes! Tes! Hey you people! What's up?!"

Teriaknya bersemangat, kontan saja semua hadirin yang ada di gedung indoor tersebut jadi bengong semua dengan sikap Rusell namun Cuddles hanya tertawa kecil melihat teman baiknya itu. Mereka sudah tahu sifat alami satu sama lain. Jadi Cuddles hanya bisa berdiam diri tanpa mencegah tindakan aneh Rusell kedepannya, lagipula dengan sikap ajaib Rusell kegiatan mereka jadi tidak membosankan lagi.

"Saya Rusell dan ini adalah sahabat saya Cuddles! Jika ada yang ingin minta tanda tangan nanti saja ya! Semua pasti kebagian kok!"

Sumpah kali ini pernyataan Rusell terdengar aneh. Tapi yang lebih anehnya, para kaum hawa yang ada di dalam gedung tersebut malah berteriak histeris gembira melihat mereka berdua. Tentu saja, karena mereka berdua adalah orang yang cukup terkenal di dunia ke artisan dan tidak diragukan lagi jumlah kekayaan mereka. Belum lagi di dukung dengan wajah tampan yang menarik hati kaum wanita, siapa sih yang tidak mau jadi kekasih Cuddles dan Russel?

"Wah, wah, wah..tampaknya tahun ini banyak anak-anak yang bersemangat dan penuh dengan masa muda yang indah nih!" Ujar Splendid tersenyum nyengir dari balik tirai berwarna merah yang ada di panggung.

"Tentu saja, karena itulah sekolah ini di beri nama Happy Tree, kita sebagai daun-daun muda yang berkumpul hingga pergi menuju jalannya masing-masing. untuk itulah kita harus bisa memberikan kebahagiaan kepada orang banyak.. " Ketua OSIS Happy Tree, Lumpy mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan perkataan Splendont tadi.

"Aku harap kita bisa membuat kebahagian kepada seluruh murid Happy Tree!" Teriak Nutty bersemangat sambil mengacungkan lolipopnya.

"Ya, aku juga akan membantu sebagi anggota OSIS.." Tambah Sniffles tersenyum bahagia melihat karemaian yang ada di depan matanya.

Flippy tidak banyak bicara selain melihat teman-temannya dengan senyuman kecil, namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya. ya. sosok itu kini menari-nari di dalam pikirannya. sosok gadis berambut merah yang ringkih dengan air mata yang indah bagaikan mutiara. wajahnya yang manis tertutupi oleh ketakutan yang amat sangat.

sebenarnya siapa gadis itu? mengapa di antara semua siswa Happy Tree yang berbahagia, hanya dia satu-satunya yang terlihat dirundung kesdihan yang mendalam?

sekarang Flippy benar-benar penasaran, apakah suatu saat nanti dia akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu? Flippy harap begitu. jika dia bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu, tanpa basa-basi dia kan menawarkan dan memberikan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti saat ini terjadi di depan matanya.

.

..

..

..

..

.

Di dalam cerita ini semua terlihat bahagia, semua terlihat gembira.

Namun apakah kalian menyadari ada satu daun yang tersisihkan dan terlupakan?

Daun berwarna kemerahan yang tertiup oleh angin musim semi.

Terlihat hangat namun ternyata rapuh di dalam

Ini hanya permulaan dari sebuah cerita

Gadis merah yang selalu menyembunyikan dirinya dari keramaian orang

Bergelung dengan kegelapan dan kesendirian

Paling tidak sampai ajal menjemputnya

..

..

..

..

..

..

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: oke..saya tahu ini aneh. Apa sudah ada yang tahu pokok permasalahan yang ada di cerita ini?(memangnya bahasa indonesia?!) Kalau ada yang tahu, saya kasih doa supaya dapat jodoh yang baik, setia, ganteng/cantik, pintar, dan-WOI!**

**Sori kelepasan..**

**Ini hanya prolog, tapi konsep ceritanya ada dikepala saya. Mungkin bakal lama untuk ngelanjutinnya, tapi saya ga akan discontinue kok-yah kecuali kalau Allah berkehendak lain..-**

**Jadi..ada yang berkenan memberikan pendapat, ancaman, atau gertakan?( lho-lho-lho..)**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya :)  
**


End file.
